


Ranění vojáci od Coriarie

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cross-Generation Relationship, First Time, M/M, Minor Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin Lives, Severus Snape Lives, Sexual Harassment
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Rufus Brousek jim dával jen tři dny. Fred Weasley týden. Charity Burbageová, která z nich znala Severuse nejlíp, jim dávala jedenáct dní. Ted Tonks předpovídal, že spolu vydrží dva týdny, kdežto jeho dcera, která měla o Moodym větší mínění než on, to viděla na tři týdny. Remus Lupin byl o něco velkorysejší a, s poukazem na to, že Snape s Moodym zjistí, že toho mají hodně společného, odhadoval, že spolu budou schopni sdílet pokoj aspoň pět týdnů. Bathilda Bagshotová se bezvýrazně usmála a prohlásila, že z Alastora Moodyho a Severuse Snapea by byl rozkošný pár. Ale té bylo sto sedmaosmdesát a byla dočista senilní. A nebo možná ne...
Relationships: Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody/Severus Snape
Kudos: 3





	Ranění vojáci od Coriarie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wounded soldiers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673956) by [Coriaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coriaria/pseuds/Coriaria). 



> Autorská poznámka: AU po konci druhé války – v podstatě žádné kladné postavy v sedmičce neumřely, nýbrž skončily v rekonvalescenčním/rehabilitačním centru. Povídka vznikla v rámci Harry Potter Cross Gen Fest 2018.

#### 1

„Ne. Nepřichází v úvahu. Ani omylem. K tomu mě nepřimějete ani párem maďarskejch trnoocasejch.“ 

„Je mi líto, pane Moody, ale-“ 

„Pana Moodyho si nechte od cesty. Se Smrtijedem se o pokoj dělit nebudu, a basta. Strčte si ho někam jinam.“ 

Léčitelka si trpně povzdechla. 

„Pane Moody, nikam jinam ho umístit nemůžeme. Naše malé oddělení je zaplněné do posledního místečka.“ 

„Tak někoho přestěhujte. Dejte ho do Brouskova pokoje a on může jít ke mně.“ 

„Už jste se s panem Brouskem o pokoj dělil, pane Moody, vzpomínáte? Stěžoval jste si, že chrápe. Proto má teď pokoj sám pro sebe.“ 

„Co Ted Tonks?“ 

„Možná si vybavíte, že to taky nedopadlo dobře. Pokusil se vás uřknout.“ 

„Ále, nikdy by mi neublížil. Na to mám o dost víc zkušeností. A byl zrovna rozrušený, protože akorát zjistil, že jsem spal s jeho dcerou. S tím už se určitě vyrovnal. Co Weasley? Lupin by určitě byl ochotný se Snapem sdílet pokoj.“ 

„Pane Moody! Vyšli jsme vám vstříc už víc než dost. To vy jste si vybral pokoj pro dva, a přitom se nejste schopen snést s nikým, koho k vám nastěhujeme. A ne, rozhodně vám do pokoje nedáme mladého pana Weaslyho. Obávám se, že to s panem Snapem budete muset vydržet, a nechci už od vás na to téma slyšet ani slovo.“ 

Tvářila se velmi zatvrzele a Moody věděl, že dohadováním se s ní se dál nedostane. Nedocházelo jí to. Pokoje pro jednoho byly mrňavé a on si v takovém pokoji připadal jako zavřený v krabici. A už celá desetiletí nespal ve stejné místnosti s někým jiným. Být v jedné posteli, to jistě, ale nikdy nepolevil v ostražitosti natolik, aby v ní s někým cizím usnul. 

Bude muset počkat, až se dostaví její šéfová, a zkusí si promluvit s ní. Vrchní léčitelka se jevila daleko přístupnější jeho šarmu a byl si docela jistý, že ji přemluví. Na tuhle léčitelku se zamračil, vyhrabal se z židle a ztěžka vykulhal ven. 

Když se svalil do jiné židle ve společenské místnosti, Lupin, daleko veselejší než obvykle, jeho směrem poslal šálek s čajem. Moody ho sevřel v dlaních a s úlevou se horkého moku napil. 

„Slyšel jsi už, kdo se k nám připojí, Alastore?“ 

Moody zavrčel. 

„Severus. Konečně ho propouští od svatého Munga. Prý je ještě pořád hodně nemocný, ale konečně se začíná uzdravovat. Bude to pěkné, zase se s ním vidět.“ 

Moody se na něj podíval, okamžik na pochybách, jestli ten vlkodlak nepřišel o rozum. Kdepak, oči mu šibalsky svítily, moc dobře věděl, že Moodymu přítomnost bývalého špeha nebude vítaná. 

„Jseš mizera, Lupine.“ 

Lupin zvedl jedno obočí. Kletba, která ho zasáhla, mu způsobila paralýzu jedné poloviny těla. V důsledku toho ne úplně jasně artikuloval, jeho úsměv byl křivý, a když pozvedl obočí, pohnulo se jen jedno. Kromě toho nemohl chodit, a jelikož paralýza zasáhla jeho pravou stranu, musel se učit, jak zacházet s hůlkou levou rukou. 

Tudíž ho ze svatého Munga odeslali na Kouzelnou rekonvalescenční a rehabilitační kliniku Dilys Derwentové, stejně jako Moodyho, Rufuse Brouska, Teda Tonkse, Charity Burbageovou a řadu dalších přeživších, kteří utrpěli vážná zranění. 

„Slyším dobře, že sem dorazí Snape?“ otázal se Brousek od stolu, u kterého si četl _Denního věštce_. 

„Ano, prý přijde dneska,“ odpověděl Lupin. „Zajímalo by mě, kdepak ho ubytují. Moc volných postelí tu právě nemáme.“ 

Moody se zakabonil. Lupin věděl moc dobře kde. Brousek ovšem na jeho návnadu skočil. 

„To máš pravdu, Lupine. Samostatné pokoje už žádné volné nejsou, že ano? Jenom... pro Merlina, Moody, neznamená to, že se bude muset dělit o pokoj s tebou?“ 

„Kdo že bude v pokoji s Moodym?“ zeptal se Fred Weasley, který právě vešel do místnosti. 

„Severus Snape,“ odpověděl Lupin vesele, načež Fred protáhl koutky. 

„A do Merlinovy prdele, ten umaštěnej parchant? Fakt?“ 

„Buď rád, že se s ním nemusíš dělit o pokoj,“ zahučel Moody. 

„To jsem zvědav, jak dlouho to vydržíte,“ prohodil Lupin. 

Moody se na něj zkoušel mračit, ale vůči tomu byl Lupin dávno naprosto imunní. Rovnou začal přijímat sázky, jak dlouho se Snape s Moodym v jednom pokoji snesou (Fred jim dával velkoryse týden, kdežto Brousek pouhé tři dny). Moodymu to dočista zkazilo náladu. Přivolal si _Denního věštce_ , kterého předtím četl Brousek, a schoval se za jeho stránkami. 

#### 2

Moody si začínal myslet, že bude vděčný, až Snape konečně dorazí. Bude to aspoň nějaké povyražení. Lupin se celé ranní skupinové cvičení choval nesnesitelně. 

Tahle cvičení byla sama o sobě dost otravná, s nesnesitelnou mladou léčitelkou, která na ně mluvila, jako by vedla školku. Všichni si museli procvičovat základní práci s hůlkou, aby „se jim rozproudila magie“ nebo nějaká podobná pitomost, a přitom provádět sérii směšných pohybů, to vše s hudebním doprovodem. Nejvíc ho ovšem ponižovalo, a to tolik, že měl sto chutí nasupeně odkráčet do svého pokoje, jako by mu bylo patnáct, tedy nehorší bylo, že se to zdálo fungovat. Hrozně nerad to přiznával, ale jeho znovunarostlá pravá ruka byla schopná magii ovládat jen omezeně a tahleta cvičení vypadala, že jí prospívají. 

Lupin debatu na téma, jak dlouho spolu Moody a Snape vydrží v jednom pokoji, vedl většinu doby, co cvičili. Ted Tonks jim dával dva týdny a Charity Burbageová, která z nich Snapea znala z let v Bradavicích možná nejlépe, jim dávala jedenáct dní. O pokoj se s ním ovšem nikdy nedělila. Jenom Levandule Brownová mlčela. Bezpochyby počká, až co řekne Lupin, a pak s ním bude souhlasit. 

Ten svůj názor konečně vyjádřil, když hromadně odcházeli na oběd. Prohlásil, že jim dává pět týdnů, jelikož se domnívá, že spolu ve skutečnosti budou vycházet. 

„Máš toho se Severusem spoustu společného, Alastore. Až se budeš divit. Budete oba dva staří, špatně naložení mizerové a myslím, že si to budeš užívat.“ 

„Pomalu s tím ‚staří‘, Lupine. Nad hrobem ještě nejsem. A krom toho, Snape je stejně starý jako ty.“ 

„Odjakživa ale vypadal staře.“ 

„Říká člověk, který v devatenácti začal nosit pletené vesty.“ 

Lupin se zakřenil a zvedl ruku na znamení porážky. 

„Tos mě dostal, Alastore,“ řekl, ale zjevně ho to neodradilo. Hned se otočil na Bathildu Bagshotovou, která, vzhledem ke svému pokročilému věku, byla z cvičení osvobozena. Jelikož většinu času netušila, co se kolem ní děje, posilování jejích magických schopností se nepovažovalo za bezpečné. 

„Tak, Batty, co myslíte vy?“ 

„Co že to, chlapče? Obávám se, že budeš muset mluvit hlasitěji.“ 

Stařenka se na Lupina upřeně zahleděla, jako by jí to mohlo pomoct lépe jeho slovům rozumět. 

„Alastor a Severus ve společném pokoji – jak myslíte, že jim to poklape?“ řekl Lupin pomalu a nahlas. 

Batty se rozzářila. 

„Ó, myslím, že z nich bude rozkošný páreček.“ 

Lupinovi se tak tak podařilo zakamuflovat smích přidušeným kašlem. Burbageová se uculila a mladý Weasley se zatvářil zděšeně. 

„Fuj, to je nechutný. Slizkej starej Snape. Jen ta představa, že... ble. Z toho se mi fakt zvedá žaludek. A to se akorát chystáme jíst.“ 

Dosedl na židli a ihned své tvrzení zcela popřel obrovskou porcí zapečených brambor, kterou si naložil na talíř. 

„Tak Moody a Snape?“ přisadil si Brousek. „Vím, že máš nízké zábrany, ale tohle by bylo hodně nízko i na tebe.“ 

Brousek se tvářil vítězoslavně. Když šéfoval bystrozorům, dával svůj nesouhlas s Moodyho libertinskou reputací jasně najevo, a názor od konce války nezměnil. O pár křiklavějších historek z jeho minulosti se taky podělil. Moodymu to nijak zvlášť nevadilo – přestal se starat, co si o něm ostatní myslí, už dávno –, ale někteří spolubydlící to za problém považovali. 

„To ho zas neurážej, Alastor nemá nízké zábrany,“ řekl Lupin a tvářil se dotčeně, i když nejspíš jen na oko. 

Lupin patřil k těm nemnohým, které Brouskovy historky ani nešokovaly, ani nepřivedly do rozpaků. Když došlo na líčení, jak on a Black, oba čerstvě devatenáctiletí, s Moodym prožili krátký románek, jen pokrčil rameny. 

Zato Fred Weasley byl zděšen, když se dozvěděl, že jeho rodiče – jimž se oběma dostalo poněkud ochranářské výchovy – strávili v Moodyho společnosti jeden velice poučný víkend krátce potom, co se vzali. Brousek naštěstí netušil, že se to stalo víc než jednou. Ve skutečnosti vždycky jednou za pár let odlifrovali děti, které zrovna nebyly v Bradavicích, ke všelijakým příbuzným, aby jim Moody mohl dát „opakovací lekci“, jak tomu Molly rozverně říkala. 

„Má nízké zábrany, Remusi,“ řekla Burbageová a poklepala ho po rameni. „Nechci nikoho z přítomných, nebo jejich příbuzných, urazit, ale Moody se vyspí s kýmkoliv, kdo je k tomu svolný,“ 

Lupin se k ní otočil a obdařil ji jedním ze svých křivých úsměvů. 

„Nejsi ale, Charity, aspoň trošinku zvědavá, jak to, že je svolných tolik lidí?“ odvětil s jedním obočím pozvednutým. 

Brousek si čajem poprskal oběd, když to uslyšel, kdežto Lupin už se zase tvářil jako neviňátko. 

Moody si nabral proci zapečených brambor a pozorně sledoval, jak je do sebe mladý Weasley háže, než nad ní opatrně mávl hůlkou, aby se ujistil, že do jídla nikdo nic nepřidal. Nakonec z hábitu vytáhl lahvičku a postříkal svůj talíř několika kapkami. První sousto si nabral, až když si ho dobře prohlédl. 

Akorát si jídlo začínal vychutnávat, když se Brousek zase ozval. Moody se zamračil. Brouska nějak moc bavilo pokoušet se nad svým někdejším učitelem, který ho jako čerstvého bystrozora dostal na starost, získat vrch. 

„Hele, Lupine,“ pravil Brousek, „možná bys měl začít přijímat sázky na to, jak dlouho bude trvat, než Snape podlehne Moodyho šarmu.“ 

„ _Nebudu_ s ním spát,“ zavrčel Moody a bouchl pěstí do stolu, aby svým slovům dodal váhu. „Je to smrtijedskej vrah a patří do Azkabanu.“ 

„Byl na naší straně, Alastore,“ řekl Lupin vážným tónem. „Hodně toho vytrpěl, aby zajistil, že jsme Voldemorta dokázali porazit.“ 

„Povídačky,“ odpověděl Moody. „Jednou Smrtijed, vždycky Smrtijed. To je skvrna, která se nezmění, ani nezmizí, to se nepleť.“ 

„Jestli má skvrny, tak to můžou být dračí neštovice,“ poznamenala Batty. „Já je jednou měla, tehdy v šestatřicátém. Vůbec nic pěkného. Hodně lidí umřelo, zvlášť čistokrevných. Jo, od té doby spousta věcí není jako dřív.“ 

Moody byl pro jednou za její nesouvislé blábolení rád. Na okamžik odvedlo Lupinovu pozornost, byť bohužel ne dostatečně. 

„Alastore, Severus za svou roli ve Voldemortově porážce dostal Merlinův řád.“ 

„První třídy,“ dodala mladá Brownová. 

„Kdyby bylo po mém, nedostal by nic,“ odsekl Moody a ošklivě se na Lupina podíval. „Pastorek musel přijít o rozum.“ 

Lupin se moudře rozhodl v debatě nepokračovat a místo toho se otočil k Batty a začal se vyptávat na epidemii dračích neštovic v roce 1936. Jeho schopnost naslouchat jejímu zdlouhavému a zaujatému vyprávění Moodyho nepřestávala fascinovat. Každopádně tím odvedl hovor pryč od jeho pohlavního života a Snapea, a za to byl Moody vděčný. 

#### 3

Moody doufal, že si svůj oběd bude moct dojíst v klidu, nebylo mu to však dopřáno. Byl teprve v půlce jídla, když do místnosti vešly dvě léčitelky. A mezi nimi Severus Snape. 

Snape nevypadal, že by byl na propuštění od svatého Munga připravený. Byl bledý, ne jako člověk, který žil v hradním sklepení a slunce spatřil zřídka, ale jako někdo, koho zachránili z pokraje smrti a on jim za to nebyl vděčný. 

Byl hudebný a shrbený a lehce se mu třásly ruce. Očima zběžně přelétl místnost, a pak zrak opět upřel na zem přímo před sebou. Každý jeho krok vypadal, že ho stojí úsilí, a působilo to dojmem, že je na samostanou chůzi příliš slabý, ale odmítá si nechat pomoct, protože je zabedněný, umíněný mizera. Moody si odmítal vzpomenout, že on sem na rehabilitační kliniku dorazil v přesně stejném rozpoložení. 

Všichni se otočili a zírali, až na Batty, která si hlasitě srkla čaje a pokračovala v jídle. Tonks a Brousek si zachovali velmi neutrální výraz. Mladý Weasley se na něj díval s ošklivostí, kdežto Brownová se nemohla vynadívat. Burbageová zbledla. Stiskla rty a prsty pevně sevřela vidličku. Uplynulo několik rozpačitých chvilek, načež Lupin odstrčil svou židli od stolu a přesunul se s ní před Snapea. 

„Severusi, jak se vede? Rád tě zase vidím.“ 

Severus k němu zvedl oči s netajeným odporem. Nekolikrát se nadechl, než promluvil slabým hlasem, ze kterého přesto jaksi přímo čišel sarkasmus. 

„Kéž bych mohl tvrdit totéž, Lupine.“ 

Lupinovu odpověď Moody neslyšel, ale nebylo pravděpodobné, že by ho Snape jakkoliv odradil. Vlastně, pomyslel si Moody, na něj mohla mít Snapeova reakce přesně opačný účinek. Mohla by to být zábava, sledovat, jak si Lupin k popichování vybírá někoho jiného. 

Lupin se vrátil ke stolu a léčitelky Snapea vedly dál, směrem k ložnicím. K _jeho_ ložnici, připomněl si Moody kysele. 

„Charity, jsi v pořádku?“ zeptal se Lupin. 

„Budu, aspoň myslím. To jenom... že jsem ho znova viděla. Myslela jsem, že mi to nebude vadit. Že už jsem se přes to přenesla. Ale asi to bude ještě nějaký čas trvat.“ 

Tonks, který seděl vedle ní, jí dal ruku kolem ramen a objal ji. 

„Všichni jsme tu pro tebe, Charity. Nedovolíme tomu hajzlovi, aby ti něco udělal.“ 

Burbageová zavrtěla hlavou. 

„O to nejde. Vím, že by nic... jen se mi připomněla ta noc. Ale děkuju.“ 

Stůl se znovu pohroužil do ticha a všichni dojedli své porce, aniž by se na sebe podívali. Moody měl podzření, že si každý u stolu vzpomněl na ledacos, na co by radši nemyslel. 

Odpoledne zůstalo příjemně Snapeaprosté. Moody se jejich společné ložnici vyhýbal a Snape z ní nevycházel, což Moodymu zcela vyhovovalo. Odpoledne bývala obvykle vyplněna skupinovým nebo individuálním terapeutickým sezením všelijakého zaměření, než došlo na vrchol dne – čas návštěv. Ne že by někdo přišel přímo za Moodym, ale pár návštěvníků byli lidi, se kterými se rád viděl. 

Nymfadora Tonksová – nikdy si nezvykne říkat jí Nymfadora Lupinová – dorazila první, v doprovodu své matky a s miminem v náručí. Mimino většinou vrazila na klín Lupinovi a na takových dvacet minut ho nechala být. Trvalo nějakou dobu, než se Lupin od ťuťání a ňuňání na svého syna dal odlákat. Tonksová svou pozornost zpravidla dělila mezi otce a manžela, ale na svého mentora si čas našla taky. 

Došla k němu, ruku napůl zdviženou na pozdrav. 

„Nazdárek, Moody. Dáváš si na sebe pozor?“ 

„Já nejsem ten, kdo by si na sebe měl dávat pozor,“ zamručel Moody. „Víš, co provádí ten tvůj manžel? Přijímá sázky na to, jak dlouho se já a Snape vydržíme dělit o pokoj." 

„Fakt? A přisadit si může kdokoliv? Počítej se mnou, Remusi.“ 

„Ať tě to ani nenapadne,“ řekl Moody a plácl ji škádlivě přes zadek. 

„Ale prosím tě,“ odpověděla Tonksová s uličnickým úsměvem. „Miláčku, vsadil si už někdo na dva týdny?" 

„Tvůj otec.“ 

„Hm, tak co tři týdny? Myslím, že mám o Moodym vyšší mínění než táta.“ 

S tím samým úsměvem ve tváři se podívala na svého otce. Ten přimhouřil oči a zamračil se. Odhalení, že jak jeho dcera, tak její manžel se s Moodym vyspali, ho šokovalo. Moc tomu nepomohlo, že Lupin i jeho žena oba začali žertovat, že by neměli nic proti trojce, až budou Lupin a Moody dostatečně vyléčení. 

„Poznamenávám si tři týdny, lásko. Máš u sebe pár srpců?“ 

Pak dorazili na návštěvu za synem Weasleyovi. Artur se přátelil téměř se všemi zotavujícímí se a oba většinou odcházeli jako poslední. Molly si vždycky našla čas s Moodym zaflirtovat, k synovu zděšení. Moody ji podezíral, že jí dělá dobře ho pohoršovat. 

Ukázala se i jedna z dcer Burbageové a pár jejích usmrkaných vnoučat a taky rodiče mladé Brownové a žena Rufuse Brouska. Moody doufal, že návštěvnický shon od Snapeovy přítomnosti odvede pozornost, ale většina se k ní chtěla nějak vyjádřit. S některými komentáři zcela souzněl – dcera Burbageové se domnívala, že ani mozkomorův polibek by nebyl dost –, zato někteří naivní hlupáci ho považovali za hrdinu, jako například Tonksová, která, pochopitelně, souhlasila se svým mužem. 

„Hodně si toho vytrpěl, aby Řádu pomohl, Moody. Myslím, že se dá pochybovat, jestli bychom bez jeho pomoci vůbec zvítězili. udělal pár chyb, když byl mladší, a uznávám, že není moc sympatický, ale měl bys mu odpustit.“ 

Moody se na ni zaškaredil. Čekal, že bude mít víc rozumu. Už by měla vědět, že odpouštění není jeho silná stránka. 

#### 4

Smrtijed samotný se klidil z očí až do večeře. Z většiny už seděli, když v doprovodu léčitelky vešel do místnosti. Léčitelka ho sice vyloženě netáhla za sebou, ale vypadala, že o tom uvažuje. 

„Severusi,“ ozval se Lupin a zamával zdravou rukou, „tadyhle.“ 

Lupin ukazoval na volné místo vedle sebe. Snape vypadal, že by radši spokl živého tlustočerva, než si sedl vedle něj, ale pak nasadil rezignovaný výraz a na nabídnuté místo se dobelhal. Jediná další volná židle byla vedle Charity Burbageové, a tam by s největší pravděpodobností nebyl vítaný. 

Moody ho po očku sledoval celou večeři. Snědl toho velmi málo, přestože mu Lupin nakládal na talíř a pokoušel se ho k jídlu přimět všemi možnými způsoby, s výjimkou to, že by mu ho přímo nacpal do chřtánu. Snape nepromluvil, ani nezvedl oči od stolu. Jakmile mu to léčitelka dovolila, zvedl se a odbelhal se zpátky do ložnice. 

Moodymu se podařilo tu zlou chvíli oddálit ještě o pár hodin tím, že Brouska vyzval k partii šachů – kterou Brousek, k jeho spokojenosti, prohrál. Ne snad že by Moody Brouskovi zazlíval, že vystoupal výš než on – jemu by se vlísávání a přitakávání, které tyhle pozice obnášely, příčilo –, ani že soustavně usiloval vyšvihnout se na společenském žebříčku, jenomže jakmile Brousek dosáhl určité příčky, začal se vůči člověku, který ho naučil všechno, co o chytání černokněžníků věděl, chovat poněkud blahosklonně. Nasazoval výraz lehkého nesouhlasu s Moodyho pitím, nebo s tím jak mluvil, nebo s kým spal, jako by si sám půlku svého manželského soužití nevydržoval v bytečku za Obrtlou milenku a v kanceláři zásobičku drahé ohnivé whisky. 

„Takže míříš do postele, Alastore?“ 

Rozhodně se tvářil samolibě. Moody se souhlasným heknutím – jinou odpověď si ta poznámka nezasluhovala – popadl svou hůl, vstal a odkulhal do ložnice. 

Smrtijed už byl v posteli, zády k němu, a ke dveřím. 

„Jak se ti vůbec povedlo přežít?“ řekl Moody. „Tím, že by ses měl vždycky na pozoru, to teda nebude.“ 

Snape se otočil na záda a probodl ho pohledem, ale nepromluvil. Dívali se na sebe v rozpačitém mlčení, než Moody konečně znovu promluvil. 

„Kdyby bylo po mým, Snape, byl bys zavřenej v Azkabanu.“ 

„To mám tedy, zdá se, štěstí,“ odpověděl Snape jedovatě, „že nikoho nenapadlo jmenovat _tebe_ ministrem kouzel.“ Svým drzým výrazem jako by naznačoval, že by byl Moody býval chtěl ministrem kouzel být. 

„To teda těžko,“ zavrčel Moody. „Myslíš si, že bych se fakt chtěl natřásat v tom nóbl ceremoniálním hábitu a žebrat o hlasy?“ 

„Ne,“ řekl Snape a ve tváři se mu usadil vypočítavý výraz. „Velet oddělení bystrozorů by ti sedlo víc, není-liž pravda? Nebyl jsi to ty, kdo poslední tři vedoucí vycvičil? Byl bych řekl, že zkušenosti a schopnosti na to máš...“ 

„Nikdy mě to nelákalo,“ odsekl Moody. „Nevydržel bych vysedávat v kanceláři. Nejsem přitakávací patolízal jako Brousek nebo Robards. Nesnesl bych –“ 

„Nebo jako tvůj otec,“ řekl Snape. 

„Cože? Jak se – jak se opovažuješ...“ 

„On přece oddělení bystrozorů vedl, ne? Pěkných pár let zpátky, jestli se nepletu.“ 

Než si Moody uvědomil, co dělá, strčil svoji hůlku Snapeovi tak blízko k obličeji, že mu ji málem zapíchl do nosu. Na okamžik si představil, že by toho Smrtijeda uřkl. Všem by tím prokázal službu. Pak si uvědomil, že „rehabilitační hůlky“, které jim přidělili, nesvedou o moc víc než odeslat šálek s čajem na druhý konec místnosti. 

Snape vypadal, že to ví taky. Nepříjemně se usmíval. 

Moody se otočil, popadl svou hůl a s prásknutím dveřmi vydupal z pokoje. Pozapomněl, jak vychytralý Snape je. Naprosto netušil, jak se ten umaštěnej hajzl o jeho otci vůbec dozvěděl. Že ho ale nejdřív pečlivě vytočil, než se s touhle peckou vytasil, jen co je pravda. 

Teď měl Moody sto chutí do něčeho praštit – nejlépe Snapea do ksichtu, ale i zeď vypadala lákavě. Párkrát se zhluboka nadechl. Nebyl jako otec. Nezačne mlátit kolem sebe a řvát. Nedovolí tomu Smrtijedovi, aby nad ním získal vrch. 

#### 5

Trvalo mu přinejmenším půl hodiny, než se dostatečně uklidnil, aby se mohl do ložnice vrátit. Ve společenské místnosti zastihl Lupina, jak civí z okna na měsíc téměř v úplňku a nepochybně se lituje. Moody byl za jeho společnost rád a Lupin byl dostatečně diskrétní, aby se ho neptal, jestli je v pořádku, nebo se zmiňoval o jeho odpudivém spolubydlícím. Místo toho předstíral, že je vděčný, že mu Moody dělá společnost. 

Když se Moody vrátil do ložnice, Snape vypadal, že spí. Moody popadl svoje pyžamo a župan a šel se převléknout do koupelny. Před Smrtijedem se svlékat nebude, ať spí, nebo ne. 

Když se převlečený vrátil, Snape pořád nehnutě ležel. Dýchal pomalu a zvolna a naštěstí potichu. Možná se, na rozdíl od Brouska, ukáže být ve spánku míň otravný než vzhůru. 

Tenhle dojem Moodymu vydržel, dokud ho Snape neprobudil vykřikováním „ne, ne“ a psím kňučením. 

„Sklapni, Snape, na tvoje kňourání není nikdo zvědavej,“ ozval se Moody, ale jeho slova vyzněla naprázdno. Snape hlučel dál. 

„Pro Merlina, chlape, vzpamatuj se,“ řekl hlasitěji. 

Popadl svou hůlku a vyčaroval si světlo, aby viděl. Snape sebou mlel, ale oči měl zavřené. Moodymu došlo, že má noční můru. Možná že Snapeovo svědomí svedlo, co nedokázal Starostolec. 

Když se Moody dělil o pokoj s Brouskem, bylo to čerstvě po propuštění od svatého Munga a stěží se zmohl na slabé _Lumos_ , o umlčovacím zaklínadlu ani nemluvě. Chrápání bývalého ministra kouzel bylo proto nesnesitelné. Ale teď byl o hodně silnější. 

Zvedl hůlku. 

„ _Silencio._ “ 

Snape dál hýbal rty, ale nevydal ani hlásku. Skvělé. Moody se otočil na druhou stranu a znovu usnul. 

V následujícíh dnech Moody Snapea cíleně ignoroval. Když na něj nepromluvil, Snape na oplátku neřekl nic jemu. Snape ve skutečnosti vypadal, že se snaží neříkat nikomu nic. Z pokoje vycházel jen na jídla, na záchod, nebo když ho k tomu donutily léčitelky. Bylo to nepraktické, pokud chtěl Moody být v ložnici, ale dovolovalo mu to se Snapeovi vyhýbat. 

Brouskův odhad tří dnů uplynul. Moodymu přineslo zvrácené uspokojení, že ho trumfnul. 

„No, Rufusi, tak se zdá, že jsi Alastorovu snášenlivost podcenil,“ poznamenal Lupin. „Tři dny jsou pryč a nikdo ještě ani nikoho neuřkl.“ 

Lupinovi na klíně hopsal rozesmátý syn a on překypoval radostí, až to šlo na nervy. Tonksová se zvedla z místa, kde si povídala se Tonksem. 

„Já to věděla, že na to máš, Moody. Jsi daleko tolerantnější, než se zdáš.“ 

„Nejsem tolerantní,“ odsekl. 

„To víš, že jsi. Měl jsi se mnou při tréninku obrovskou trpělivost, když jsem zakopávala o věci a omylem tvým směrem posílala kletby.“ 

Snape, kterého jedna z léčitelek půl hodiny před tím dotáhla do místnosti, hovor pozorně sledoval. 

„Trpělivost? Tak tak jsem se udržel, abych tě nezaklel úplným spoutáním a nenechal tě přivázanou u sloupu, abych se mohl dál věnovat výuce těch, co přesné míření hůlkou zvládli.“ 

„Ale jdi, Moody, moc dobře víš, žes mě učil rád.“ 

Vstala a došla k němu. Moody natáhl ruku a štípl ji do zadku. 

„Tonksová, ty jsi byla ten nejpaličatější a nejumíněnější student, kterého jsem kdy měl.“ 

„Tohle bys mu, Doro, neměla dovolit,“ vzhlédl Lupin na okamžik od syna. 

„To je v pohodě, Remusi, fakt, dělá to pořád." 

„Já vím, dělával to i Alici a Lily. Je to sexistické a máme rok 1996.“ 

„Lupine, pokud se ještě někdy dostaneš z té židle, slibuju, že tě taky štípnu do prdele. Budeš takhle spokojenější?“ 

„Moody, jestli se ještě někdy dostanu k opravdové hůlce, přičaruju ti na koule vřídky.“ 

Moody se otočil k Tonksové. „Jak tě, holka, mohlo napadnout se za něj provdat, to nikdy nepochopím.“ 

„Taky tě mám rád, Moody,“ řekl Lupin, kdežto jeho žena jen obrátila oči k nebi. 

Snape to všechno sledoval, toho si Moody dobře všiml. Hlavu měl skloněnou a obličej mu clonily vlasy, ale jeho očím neuniklo nic. Moody měl nepříjemný pocit, že si jeho jednání s ostatními všímá do nejmenších podrobností a svoje poznatky si střádá, aby je proti němu mohl někdy v budoucnu použít. Bude si na něj muset dát velký pozor. 

#### 6

Po pár dnech naprostého vzájemného ignorování, kdy na sebe jedinkrát nepromluvili, ani o sebe ve svém společném pokoji nezavadili pohledem, to byla Moodyho vlastní prostořekost, co mlčení prolomilo. A navíc kvůli hlouposti. Lupin rozhodně nepotřeboval, aby se Moody ozval a zastal se ho. Ten Smrtijed se ho svými urážkami zpravidla nedotýkal, ani když od hrubosti přešel ke krutosti. Nebyl naprosto důvod, aby Moody cokoliv říkal. 

Jenže řekl. 

Lupin si jen povzdechl. 

„To je v pořádku, Alastore. Jsem na Severuse a jeho způsoby zvyklý.“ 

„Ne, to teda není. Ta poznámka o Blackovi byla úplně za hranou.“ 

Lupin zavrtěl hlavou. 

„Severus se Siriusem spolu nevycházeli –“ 

Snape ho přerušil posměšným odfrknutím. 

„S čímž jsem smířený,“ pokračoval Lupin. „Oba na tom mají svůj díl viny, ale Sirius se k Severusovi v mládí choval krutě a Severus má plné právo ho nemít rád.“ 

„Nemít rád? Black mi byl _naprosto odporný_. Když umřel, litoval jsem jedině toho, že jeho smrt byla bezbolestná a že jsem přišel o možnost vymočit se na jeho rozkládající se mrtvolu –“ 

„A dost,“ vyštěkl Moody. „Ty koukej mlčet, ty špinavej zrádče. Nemáš vůbec právo takhle o Blackovi mluvit. Byl oddaný člen Řádu a věrně sloužil světlu. Ty jsi odpornej, mizernej vrah, co strávil půlku života na kolenou před tím nejhnusnějším černokněžníkem naší doby –“ 

„Alespoň nejsem zvrhlík.“ 

Snape to řekl tiše, ale měl hlas za léta učení tak vycizelovaný, že jeho slova slyšeli v místnosti všichni. 

„Cože?“ 

„Slyšel jsi mě, Moody. Jsi zvrhlík. Chlípný, sprostý, amorální predátor. Nemohl jsem tomu uvěřit, když Albus oznámil, že tě bere do školy, a měl jsem si uvědomit, že to nejsi ty, protože Skrk nezačal okamžitě svádět studenty.“ 

„To bych neudělal,“ skočil mu Moody na vějičku. Rozhořčení bylo silnější než zdravý rozum. „Nejsem predátor. Mám samozřejmě rád sex, ale nikdy jsem k němu nikoho nenutil ani nemanipuloval.“ 

„Skutečně? Vyspal jsi se s Tonksovou, když se cvičila na bystrozorku. Kolik že jí to bylo? Osmnáct? Devatenáct?“ 

„Dvacet,“ odpověděl Lupin, který jako obyvkle nemohl zůstat zticha, i když tím ničemu neprospěl. 

„A co se tebe týče...“ otočil se Snape k němu. „Ty a Black. S Moodym. To je nechutné. Úchylné. Jemu je... kolik? Devadesát?“ 

Moody si odfrkl. „Sedmdesát pět,“ řekl nemoudře. 

Snape se k němu obrátil zpátky. 

„No v tom případě je najednou všechno pořádku, že ano? Pouhých sedmdesát pět. Takže ti bylo tak možná sedmdesát, když jsi svedl dvacetiletou Tonksovou. To je zvrhlé. A bylo ti okolo padesáti, když jsi sváděl náctiletého Lupina a Blacka. Nechutné.“ 

„Zdá se, Snape, žes o tom hodně přemýšlel. Takže tě to fascinuje? V jednom kuse si představuješ všechny ty zvrácenosti, které zřejmě provádím? Vsadím se, že jo, určitě do posledního detailu. Vsadím se, že se u toho honíš.“ 

„Nic takového v žadném případě nedělám. To je odpudivá představa.“ 

„Není na tom nic špatného. Je to úplně přirozené.“ 

„Bolehlav je úplně přirozený,“ zavrčel Snape, načež se otočil na podpadku a odkráčel středem. 

#### 7

Po téhle hádce byl Moody celý nevrlý. Nesnášel, když měl Snape poslední slovo. A Snapea jako by to pobídlo. Syčel na něj urážky, kdykoliv k tomu měl příležitost. 

„Je mi z tebe zle.“ 

„Zvrhlíku.“ 

„Jsi nechutný.“ 

„Jsi odporný.“ 

Moodymu to urážení nijak zvlášť nevadilo. Snape mu připadal jako člověk, který svoje pudy silně potlačuje a k sexu zaujímá velmi nezdravý postoj. S největší pravděpodobností k němu neměl moc příležitosti. Lékouzelnice ho nutily mýt se, ale dělal to jen neochotně a jeho osobnost byla stejně nepřitažlivá jako jeho zjev. Žádný div, že byl tolik let posedlý Lily Potterovou. Kdo by o něj stál? 

Moody situaci nevylepšil, když na to v jeho přítomnosti poukázal. 

Na druhou stranu, nesnášel, že měl Snape pokaždé poslední slovo. Chtěl toho mizeru pořádně usadit. Proto taky prohlásil, že je tak škrobený a prudérní, že by ani nerozeznal prdel od poštěváčku. Vysloužil si tím sice kázání od Molly Weasleyové, která zrovna byla na návštěvě, ale stálo to za to. Snapea tím na zbytek dne umlčel a byl náramně spokojený, že nad ním taky jednou získal vrch. 

Ačkoliv Lupin se dál snažil ke Snapeovi chovat přátelsky, bez velkého úspěchu, ostatní se mu vyhýbali. Obcházel po klinice s permanentně nasupeným pohledem a zřídka utrousil slovo. Jeho přítomnost byla všem do té míry nepříjemná, že si té chmurné postavy, které se téměř všichni vyhýbali, všimla i Batty. 

„Vážně je to tady náramně progresivní. Nejdřív přijímají vlkodlaky, a teď i upíry. Nikdy bych se nenadála, že se něčeho takového dožiju.“ 

Burbageová se lehce zamračila. Právě snídali a Snape vešel do místnosti, ale odmítl si sednout, jelikož jediná volná židle byla mezi ní a Moodym. Udělal si kávu, a pak stál na místě, ze kterého viděl na oboje dveře. 

„Upíry? To se vám asi něco zdá, Batty.“ 

„Jen mě nepoučuj, děvenko. Poznám upíra, když ho vidím. Podívej se na něj, na ty propadlé, bezkrevné tváře, černé vlasy, černý hábit –“ 

„To je Severus, Severus Snape. Ten přece není upír.“ 

Lupin se pobaveně šklebil. 

„Severusi, možná budeš muset Batty ukázat zuby,“ řekl a Severus se na něj ošklivě zamračil. 

„Severus Snape?“ podivila se Batty. „Myslíte si, že uvěřím, že tohle je Severus Snape, vrah Albuse Brumbála? To je nesmysl. Jestli Snape není mrtvý, tak je v Azkabanu.“ 

Snape sebou trhl. 

„Je to Severus, Batty,“ odpověděl Lupin. „Byl.. byl na naší straně. Albus... Albus umíral. Takže Snapea přiměl... No zkrátka to byla součást jeho plánu.“ 

Batty se zadívala na Lupina, a pak obrátila oči ke Snapeovi. Okamžik se zdálo, že se pořádně soustředí a na tváři se jí objevil vědoucí výraz. 

„Ano... to by se Albusovi podobalo,“ řekla tiše a tvář jí zjihla. „To pro tebe muselo být poněkud obtížné, mladíku.“ 

Snapeovi z obličeje vyprchaly poslední zbytky barvy. Sklopil hlavu a zahleděl se na zem, než konečně polohlasně zamumlal: „Byla to jedna z nějtěžších věcí, co jsem kdy musel udělat.“ 

Vzhlédl k Burbageové, a pak upřel pohled na svůj šálek s kávou. 

Lupin se rozpačitě podíval na Freda, který zrovna tak nevypadal ve své kůži. Ted se začal šťourat v míchaných vejcích na svém talíři. Levandule otevřela pusu, aby něco řekla, ale hned ji zase zavřela, čímž nečekaně projevila zdravý rozum. 

Snape odložil svou kávu a otočil se. Jeho pokus o dramatický odchod z místnosti mu kazila nejistá, kulhavá chůze, ale všichni to pochopili. 

Burbageová si dlouze povzdechla a vstala. Zdálo se, že váhá, ale nakonec se za ním vydala. 

„Tak to bude nepříjemný rozhovor,“ řekl Lupin. 

Brousek vzhlédl. „Jak to?“ zeptal se. 

Vypadalo to, že Lupin lituje, že o tom promluvil, takže se odpovědi chopil Tonks. 

„K tobě se nedoneslo, co se jí stalo na Malfoyovic panství? Se Smrtijedy? Snape tam byl. Prý ho prosila, aby jí pomohl, a on se na ni jen díval a mlčel.“ 

„Aha,“ hlesl Brousek. 

K tomu nikdo neměl co říct a nějakou dobu byly jediné zvuky v místnosti příbory škrábající o talíře. Mladý Weasley, Tonks a Brousek chvíli na to vstali od stolu. I Lupin byl zticha, dokud se Burbageová nevrátila. 

„Jsi v pořádku, Charity?“ zeptal se. 

Přikývla. „Promluvili jsme si. Já jsem... věděla jsem, že musel udělat, co udělal, že mu Albus nařídil za žádných okolností se neprozradit, ale... no, neškodilo slyšet to z jeho úst. Pomohlo mi vidět, jak opravdu lituje, že to musel udělat. Pomohlo mi slyšet jeho omluvu.“ 

Moody si odfrkl. „Nevěř mu ani slovo. Jednou Smrtijed, vždycky Smrtijed. Řekne cokoliv bude třeba, aby se zachránil před Azkabanem, ale nebude to myslet vážně.“ 

„Nenapadlo tě někdy, že je možná na čase na to zapomenout? Já jsem mu jeho chyby odpustila. Možná je na čase, abys to udělal taky.“ 

„Nikdy,“ vyštěkl Moody. 

Burbageová pokrčila rameny. 

„Ne, ty to asi nedokážeš. Ale stejně, neubylo by tě, kdybys na něj byl trochu milejší. Vím, že umí být zlý, ale chová se hůř, když se cítí zahnaný do kouta. A myslím, že to tady pro něj není jednoduché.“ 

Moody si znova odfrkl a vstal od stolu. 

„To určitě,“ zamumlal si pod vousy. 

Ale její slova mu tu noc nešla z hlavy. 

Snape ho, tak jako každou noc, probudil svojí noční můrou. Moodymu nijak zvlášť nevadily, prostě popadl hůlku a seslal umlčovací kouzlo. Ale když se tuhle noc po hůlce natahoval, zarazil se. Snape vykřikoval stále dokola „ne“ a „prosím“ a trhavě máchal jednou rukou. A pak, akorát když měl Moody hůlku skoro v ruce, se ta slova změnila. 

„Ne, ne, Albusi. Prosím, ne. Nemůžu. Prosím, ne. Nežádej to po mě. Prosím, Albusi, prosím. Nemůžu.“ 

Moody se místo hůlky chopil svojí hole a natáhl ji přes mezeru mezi postelemi. Šťouchl Snapea holí do boku. 

„Hej, Snape, probuď se.“ 

Snape poplašeně vykřikl a otevřel oči. 

„Něco se ti zdálo. Křičel jsi. Probudilo mě to. Buď tak laskav a zmlkni.“ 

„Aha.“ 

Snape se na něj podíval, a pak se otočil na druhou stranu. Možná že se Moody mýlil, ale zdálo se mu, že zaslechl „děkuju“. 

#### 8

Kdyby se Moody domníval, že onen okamžik očividné zranitelnosti něco změní, byl by se mýlil. Žádné takové scestné přesvědčení naštěstí nechoval. Snape se nezmění, to Moody věděl. A nezmění se ani on sám. 

Jak šel čas – odhad Burbageové se nesplnil, a pak ani Tonksův – Lupin nepřestával naznačovat, že toho se Snapem mají mnoho společného a že by spolu ve skutečnosti měli vycházet naprosto parádně. 

Moody měl za to, že se pomátl. On Snapea nesnášel a Snape nesnášel jeho. Ano, už dva týdny sdíleli jeden pokoj, aniž by se navzájem zabili, ale to neznamenalo, že spolu vycházejí „naprosto parádně“. 

„Protestuješ podezřele často, Alastore. Tebe ty hádky s ním baví.“ 

„To teda nebaví,“ odpověděl Moody pobouřeně. „Nemůžu toho proradného zrádce ani vystát.“ 

Lupin s úsměveme potřásl hlavou. „To si možná myslíš, ale všiml sis, jak ti to jde k duhu? Na cvičení si vedeš o moc líp než před pár týdny. Máš víc energie. Podle mě si náramně užíváš, že tu máš někoho, s kým se můžeš dohadovat.“ 

„Dohaduju se s tebou, Lupine, a k ničemu to nevede.“ 

„Já myslím, že se se mnou nehádáš zdaleka s takovým potěšením jako se Severusem.“ Lupin pozvedl obočí, jako by tím chtěl něco naznačit. 

„Hádání se s tím prudérním puritánem mi nepřináší _žádné_ potěšení.“ 

„Vážně ne? Kdybys viděl, jak se tváříš po jedné takové vaší výměně názorů, když se ti povede mít poslední slovo, možná bys říkal něco jiného. Považuješ ho za důstojného protivníka. Možná ho dokonce i respektuješ.“ 

„To teda rozhodně ne.“ 

"Ale jo. Je to vidět. Třeba ho máš dokonce i docela rád.“ 

Moody se zašklebil. „Jsi nechutný, Lupine. A ocenil bych, pokud bys o Snapeovi nic takového neříkal. Zkazíš mi chuť na večeři.“ 

Lupin se na něj zadíval a pozvedl jedno obočí. 

„Myslel jsem to tak, že ho máš docela rád podobně, jako já mám ‚docela rád‘ Charity, Alastore. To je zajímavé, s čím sis to hned spojil. Takže ho máš _rád_?“ 

„V žádném případě. Nesnáším ho. Už jsem ti to říkal.“ 

Propaloval Lupina pohledem. Podvědomě tušil, že by ho měl se smíchem odbýt, ale z nějakého důvodu to nedokázal. A pátrat po tom důvodu se mu opravdu nechtělo. 

Jenže teď když mu Lupin nasadil brouka do hlavy, bylo zatraceně těžké na to nemyslet. Snape ho zcela určitě nepřitahoval, ačkoliv tedy jistá zvědavost by tu byla. 

Snape byl nesmírně upjatý a formální, i jako zotavující se pacient se navlékal do těžkého černého hábitu zapnutého až po krk. Pokud se nepřestal úplně ovládat, byl ve všech ohledech zdrženlivý a odměřený. Moody si ho dokázal představit, jak se s potěšením dá spoutat a nechá si dát na holou, možná by k tomu mohl být oblečený do koženého korzetu, nebo na vysokých podpatcích, anebo... 

Rychle tu myšlenku zahnal, když si uvědomil, že jeho penisu ty představy připadají vzrušující, a zabručel si něco o Lupinovi a jeho pitomých řečech. 

Od té chvíle ho hádky se Snapem krapet zneklidňovaly. Začal si na něm všímat věcí, kterým do té doby nevěnoval pozornost. Nemohl říct, že by byl Snape přitažlivý – ve skutečnosti na něm byla spousta věcí nepřitažlivá, od neúměrně velkého nosu, přes odpudivé, nemyté vlasy, až po zatrpklý výraz a ještě zatrpklejší osobnost, ale cosi v sobě měl. Ten jeho zanícený pohled, ohrnutý ret, když se snažil skrýt pobavení nad nějakým Lupinovým vtipem – byť tedy na Moodyho účet – jeho sžíravý sarkasmus a jeho hlas. Jediným upřeným pohledem a zašeptaným slovem dokázal umlčet celou místnost. 

Možná kvůli tomu, že si toho všeho všímal, polevil Moody v ostražitosti. Možná za to mohla Snapeova obzvlášť zlovolná slova. Anebo byl Moody možná jen unavený. Ať tak nebo tak, zkrátka mu konečně ruply nervy. 

Pokoušel se číst si před spaním – Brousek mu půjčil svoje vydání Neautorizované historie Starostolce –, když se Snape rozhodl, že ho opět začne urážet. 

Začal obvyklými věcmi. Kvůli výrazům na téma sexu a prostopášnosti zřejmě pročesal výkladový slovník a Moody si dokázal přiznat, že mu to přijde spíš zábavné než otravné. Jenže pak to Snape přehnal. 

„Co by si pomyslel tvůj otec, kdyby věděl, jak se chováš? Zděsil by se, není-liž pravda? Co se ke mně doneslo, nebyl právě progresivní. Byl bys mu odporný. Nejspíš by tě vydědil.“ 

Moodyho zdravý rozum zatemnila zuřivost a v cuku letu byl na nohou. Se zvednutou hůlku k němu dorázoval. Snape o krok couvl. 

„Taky že mě vydědil,“ řekl a hlas se mu vzteky trochu zadrhl. „Vydědil mě za to, že jsem se oženil s čarodějkou mudlovského původu. Nic o mně nevíš, nic, takže koukej tu svoji nevymáchanou hubu zavřít.“ 

Měl teď Snapea přimáčknutého ke zdi, jednou rukou ho tiskl na prsou, téměř pod krkem, druhou mu namířil hůlku ke spánku. 

Uviděl, jak se Snapeovi tváří mihl záchvěv strachu, hned však zmizel a na místo se vrátila uštěpačná maska. Dostat se tomu zatracenému Smrtijedovi pod kůži nebylo jen tak, k sakru. 

A v tom, puzen neodbytnou potřebou vyvést Snapea z míry stejně, jako on vyvedl z míry jeho, Moody na ta jeho obscénní ústa přitiskl svoje rty v hrubém polibku.  


#### 9

Snape ztuhl. Neodtáhl se, ačkoliv tedy vzhledem k tomu, že byl přimáčknutý ke zdi, by to asi ani moc nešlo. Neodvrátil hlavu. Ani Moodyho neodstrčil. Jednoduše znehybněl. 

Moody polibek pěkně protáhl. Strčil mu jazyk do úst a důkladně je prozkoumal, než se stáhl a hryzl ho do rtů, až byly rudé a nateklé. Pak se odtáhl, aby si vychutnal znechucený výraz v jeho obličeji. Zrudlé tváře, rozšířené zorničky, a taky známky vzrušení, které Moody cítil, když se k němu tiskl, hovořily jinačí řečí. 

„Tak bych řekl, že se ti to docela líbilo, co, Snape? Už tě někdy políbil chlap?“ zavrčel Moody. 

Snape otevřel ústa, a zase je rychle zavřel. 

„To budu považovat za ‚ne‘. Není to totéž jako líbat se s ženskou, co?“ 

Snapeovi se po tváři mihl jistý výraz. Moody přivřel oči. Dřív ho neuměl pořádně odhadnout, ale poslední dobou se mu to dařilo čím dál líp. Možná ho díky tomu bližšímu soužití líp poznával. A nebo si možná, když byl Voldemort nadobro pryč, Snape přestal dávat tolik pozor. 

„Do háje, Snape. Políbila tě někdy ženská?“ 

Lehká červeň Snapeových tváří se změnila na temně rudou, od límce hábitu až po špičky uší a nosu. 

„Do Merlinovy chlupatý prdele, Snape. Ty jsi panic.“ 

Moody si nemohl pomoct neznít vítězoslavně, kdežto Snape se čím dál víc chmuřil, ale nepřestával se mu vzdorně dívat do očí. Moody zavrtěl hlavou. 

„Není divu, že jsi takovej zahořklej, nevrlej mizera.“ 

Snape ho dál propaloval pohledem a vztekle orhnul ret. Připomínal Moodymu malého psíka připraveného zaútočit. 

„Jaká je v tom případě tvoje výmluva?“ pronesl s veškerou svou obvyklou jedovatostí, navzdory očividnému zahanbení. 

Moody byl okamžik překvapený, a pak se z ničeho nic zasmál. „Snape, ty jsi teda fakt něco.“ 

O krok couvl a plácl ho do ramene, jen tak zlehka. Snape ho probodl pohledem, on jeho veselí nesdílel. Moody udělal ještě krok a s pochehtáváním dosedl na svou postel. Ten zatracený Lupin měl pravdu – slovní přestřelky s tímhle bývalým Smrtijedem ho bavily. 

„Takže, Snape, jak to že jsi panic ještě v... kolik ti vlastně je? Po čtyřicítce?“ 

„Třicet osm,“ odsekl Snape. 

„Merline, tos teda nezestrárl hezky. Takže, jak to přijde, že jsi ještě v osmatřiceti panic?“ 

Snape pokrčil rameny a odvrátil pohled. 

„Netvrď mi, že jsi byl Potterovou matkou tak posedlý, že ses nikdy nedotkl nikoho jiného. To ti, Snape, neuvěřím. Vím, že jsi divný pavouk, ale tohle by bylo hodně divné i na tebe.“ 

„Nevíš o mně nic.“ 

„Vím, že schovávat si svou nedotčenost pro ženskou, která je po smrti pomalu dvacet let, není ani normální ani zdravé.“ 

„Připadám ti normální, nebo zdravý?“ 

Moody se znova uchechtl, ale pak si uvědomil, že Snape nežertuje. Byl to sarkasmus, to ano, ale nesnažil se ho pobavit. Moodymu se právě pod vrstvou sarkasmu a vzdoru poštěstilo zahlédnout, jak moc se Snape nenávidí, a veselí ho opustilo. To jak na něj Snape zareagoval, jak ho vzrušil ten polibek, mu taky nedávalo pokoj. 

„Nejsi gay, že ne, Snape? Není to nic, za co by ses měl stydět, pokud jo.“ 

„Nebuď absurdní.“ 

Popřel to podrážděně, ale Moody vycítil strach. Dotkl se pravdy. 

„Takže jsi, co?“ 

Jedné jeho části se chtělo vítězoslavně křičet, že odhalil Snapeovo pečlivě střežené tajemství. Jenže jiná jeho část, ta, kterou dobře skrýval, mu připomněla, že Smrtijedi se nepyšnili právě moderními postoji. Snape by si nemohl dovolit mít milence. A bradavickou školní radu by tím taky nenadchl. 

„Chápu, že jsi mohl být nucen se... krotit. Ale co... Ty-víš-kdo, ten to nevěděl? Myslel jsem, že se vám díval do hlavy.“ 

Snape sklopil oči a ramena mu poklesla. 

„Věděl to,“ zamumlal s rezignovaným povzdechem. „Líbilo se mu, že to ví, měl tak nade mnou větší moc. Pokud jsem se ničeho nedopustil...“ 

„Pořád není pozdě. Nejsi tak starý. Mohl bys začít zjišťovat, co se ti líbí, najít si partnera, cokoliv.“ 

Snape zavrtěl hlavou a uhnul pohledem. 

„Já bych ti mohl pomoct.“ Vypadlo to z něj dřív, než si uvědomil, co to říká. Snape se na něj zadíval, jako by mu vyrašilo pár nových hlav. 

„Spal jsem se spoustou začátečníků. Má to svůj důvod, a taky není bez důvodu, že hodně nezkušených kouzelníků a čarodějek spalo se mnou.“ 

„Poněvadž jsi chlípný zvrhlík, který se jim vetřel do postele?“ 

„Poněvadž jsem dobrý. Protože vím, jak jim dopřát skvělý zážitek, jak je naučit, co se jejich tělu líbí, jak jim pomoct získat sebevědomí.“ 

„To je od tebe velice společensky přínosné. Jsem si jistý, že jsou ti nesmírně vděční. Já bych ovšem svoje intimní partie svěřil raději tlupě vyhladovělých rarachů, než bych dovolil tobě, aby ses mě dotkl.“ 

Snapeův tón byl jedovatý, ve tváři se mu zračil odpor a odtahoval se, jako by se snažil uniknout jeho společnosti. Moodymu ale připadalo, že v jeho černých očích zahlédl jiskřičku zvědavosti, nebo možná záchvěv zoufalství. 

#### 10

Kdy spolu začali flirtovat, to si Moody nebyl úplně jistý. 

Nejdřív Snapeovi dělal návrhy před ostatními, aby se mohl kochat, jak se kroutí rozpaky. Možná mu ho mohlo být malinko líto, ale vlastně mu ho ani líto nebylo, jelikož to byl zmetek. Snape ho se znechuceným úšklebkem rozhořčeně odmítal. Lupin Snapeovi doporučoval, aby jeho nabídku přijal, a doprovázel to nechutně barvitými (a často nadsazenými) poznámkami stran jeho schopností, načež se Snape sebral a nasupeně odkráčel – nebo aspoň odkulhal. 

Po nějaké době ale Snape přestal utíkat a začal mu to vracet. 

„Tak co, Snape, nedáme si rychlovku po obědě? Vypadáš napjatý, kdybych tě ojel, ohromně by ti to prospělo.“ 

Mladá Brownová i mladý Weasley se zatvářili zděšeně. Naprosto neprávem – ti dva spolu píchali v ložnici, o kterou se Weasley dělil s Lupinem, zatímco Lupin, kterému se očividně ulevilo, že už za ním Brownová neběhá jako pejsek, se taktně vzdaloval. 

„To bych se radši nechal nabodnout od třaskavce,“ odvětil Snape. Lupin se zakuckal čajem. 

„Myslím, že zjistíš, že jsem lépe obdařený a o dost zručnější.“ 

„Tohle potěšení si budu muset odepřít, _Alastore_.“ 

Navíc si ten bývalý Smrtijed vzal příklad z Lupina a začal mu říkat křestním jménem, když ho chtěl zvlášť popíchnout. A celkově vypadal mnohem zdravější a spokojenější. 

„Nevíš, o co přicházíš, _Severusi_.“ 

„Myslím, že se s tím nějak vyrovnám.“ 

Časem Snape přicházel s čím dál vulgárnějšími odpověďmi, ponoukaný možná reakcí ostatních pacientů. Brousek se tím samozřejmě bavil, poněvadž to bylo na Moodyho účet, ale Tonkse už to taky přestávalo šokovat a začal o některých jejich střetnutích vyprávět své dceři. Burbageovou Moody nejdřív pokládal za strašlivě dotčenou, než mu došlo, že si na spořádanou kantorku jen hraje a ve skutečnosti ji to celkem obveseluje. 

Den, kdy Snape popsal, velice podrobně, co by radši prováděl s Nagini, než aby měl sex s Moodym, obzvlášť vyčníval. Tomu porozuměla i Batty. Sám Moody pak ještě nějakou dobu po skončení oběda zůstal sedět za stolem a čekal na odeznění usvědčujícího důkazu, jak moc mu Snapeův popis připadal zajímavý. Nebylo to ovšem jen tím popisem, ale taky jak ho přednesl, jakým _hlasem_ , jak si tu a tam při pomlce olízl rty. 

Moody pojal rozhodnutí promluvit si s Molly a Arturem, až zase přijdou na návštěvu. Byl si jistý, že budou ochotní mu s jeho problémem pomoct. Už to bylo příliš dlouho a zjevně začínal být zoufalý. Naléhavě si potřeboval zasouložit. To byl, nepochybně, důvod, proč mu začínala představa sexu se Severusem Snapem připadat zcela vážně lákavá. 

Dneska to ale nebude. Molly a Artur vzali, spolu se svým synem, Lupina a Snapea na tryznu, kterou Harry pořádal za svoje rodiče v Godrikově Dole. Moodyho překvapilo, že Harry pozval Snapea, ale koneckonců, Harry byl samé překvapení. 

V první řadě, že byl vůbec stále naživu. Ve druhé řadě, že to byl právě on, kdo Snapea zachránil před Azkabanem. Moody měl podezření, že ten mládenec v závěrečné bitvě s Voldemortem přišel o rozum, ale nijak se o tom nešířil. Věděl, že kritika čehokoliv, co hrdina kouzelnického světa řekl nebo udělal, není na pořadu dne. 

Lupin po návratu vypadal zakřiknutě. Nutil se u večeře do úsměvu, ale moc toho nenapovídal. Snape na tom byl hůř. Tvář měl popelavou a nepromluvil. Zíral do talíře a nimral se v jídle, dost podobně jako čerstvě po svém příchodu na kliniku. 

„Co je mu?“ zeptal se Brousek. Zpravidla si dával pozor, aby nepromluvil přímo na Snapea. 

Snape dál mlčel. 

„Jen trochu náročné odpoledne, Rufusi,“ řekl Lupin. „Mnoho bolestných vzpomínek.“ 

„Jistě zvlášť ta, že za to může on,“ řekl Brousek a znovu se na Snapea zadíval. Ten prudce odstrčil židli od stolu a vstal. 

„Bylo to bolestné pro nás pro oba,“ pravil Lupin ostrým tónem. „Nechci o tom mluvit.“ 

Moody sledoval, jak Snape odchází, a uvědomil si, že pár týdnů zpátky by to byl on, kdo by jeho roli ve smrti Potterových nadhodil. Merline, začínal nějak měknout. 

Později zastal Snapea v jejich pokoji, jak bez hnutí sedí na kraji své postele. Málem se ho zeptal, jestli je v pořádku, ale včas se zarazil. To by nejspíš nebylo k ničemu. 

„Vypadáš strašně, Snape.“ 

Nic. Jen prázdný pohled. 

„Máš v úmyslu tu prosedět celou noc, jako kdyby tě někdo zkameněl?“ 

Slabý povzdech. 

„Co takhle si zašukat? Nic tě nepřivede na jiné myšlenky tak jako péro v prdeli.“ 

Na to přece musí zareagovat, pomyslel si Moody. 

Snape zvedl hlavu a obdařil ho poněkud nepřítomným pohledem. 

„Proč ne?“ řekl, vstal a začal si svlékat šaty. 

To nebyla reakce, kterou Moody čekal. 

„Snape, jsi si jistý? Očividně jsi rozrušený.“ 

„Nezdržuj to.“ 

„Nehodlám tě zneužít. Jsi rozrušený." 

„Moody, je to velice prosté. Nabídl jsi, že mě ošukáš. Já jsem souhlasil. Nejsem opilý. Nenadýchal jsem se ani nenapil pochybného lektvaru, nejsem pod vlivem žádné kletby. Nejsem...“ 

Vypadalo to, že Snapův odbojný postoj začíná odumírat. 

„Prostě jen chci... potřebuju... něco. Prosím.“ 

„No,“ řekl Moody, „tak když takhle hezky prosíš.“ 

#### 11

Došel blíž a položil Snapeovi ruku na rameno. Připomněl si jejich poslední polibek a zvedl druhou ruku, aby ho pohladil po tváři. Pak pohnul hlavou a krátce, zlehka ho políbil, než se odtáhl. 

„Něco lepšího bys neuměl?“ ušklíbl se Snape. 

„Otoč se,“ zavrčel Moody. 

Snape se otočil a Moody zase přistoupil blíž, takže se hrudí dotýkal jeho zad. Odhrnul stranou clonu černých vlasů a začal ho líbat na krk. Snape nehnutě stál a nijak nereagoval. Moodymu to přišlo nepříjemné a výrazně nevzrušující, ale měl podezření, že Snape je nejen rozrušený, ale taky vyplašený. A tak pokračoval. Nebyl to první vyjevený panic, se kterým měl tu čest. 

Protáhl jednu ruku kolem jeho těla a začal mu rozepínat knoflíky hábitu. Vklouzl rukou dovnitř, rozepnul knoflíky košile, kterou měl vespod, a pak ho vedle polibků na krk zlehka hladil po prsou. Když vzal do prstů bradavku, Snape prudce vydechl. 

„To je ono. Nebudeš tu přece celou dobu stát jako socha.“ 

Přesunul rty ze Snapeova krku na jeho čelist. Jeho ruka mezitím rozepnula tolik knoflíků, aby mu mohl hábit stáhnout z ramen a nechat ho spadnout na zem. Pokračoval v rozepínání košile, ale nesvlékl mu ji. Chápal, že ho nemůže zbavit veškerého brnění najednou. 

Snape opět znehybněl a Moody přesunul rty na jeho ušní lalůček. Kůži tam měl jemnější, než Moody čekal, a tak do ní zkusil kousnout, ne moc silně. 

„Co to děláš?“ Ve Snapeove hlase zazněl stísněný podtón. 

„Přestaň přemýšlet a jen to vnímej,“ odvětil Moody, oběma rukama mu rozepnul kalhoty a stáhl mu je přes boky. 

Sám se k němu přitiskl, aby Snape pocítil jeho vzrušení. Snapeovi z úst unikl sten. 

„To se ti líbí, viď?“ řekl Moody, oběma rukama mu sevřel boky a přitiskl se pořádně. Když Snape mlčel, ozval se Moody znovu. 

„Moje péro se ti bude líbit, co, Snape?“ 

Snape vydal přiškrcený zvuk, který mohl znamenat „ano". 

„Lehni si na postel,“ zašeptal Moody. Když Snape zaváhal, dodal: „na záda.“ 

Snape si lehl, ruce podél těla, nohy natažené a přitisknuté k sobě. Ve spodním prádle a s rozepnutou košilí měl vypadat prostopášně, jenže se mu ve tváři zračily pochyby. 

Moody si odčaroval šaty na svou postel na úhlednou hromádku a posadil se vedle něj. Položil mu jednu ruku na bledou hruď, těsně pod klíční kost. Takový lehký, uklidňující dotek. 

Jedna část jeho mysli mu ostře připomínala, že tohle je Severus Snape, černokněžník, Smrtijed, Brumbálův vrah. Ale druhá část začínala nahlížet, že Snape je taky někým jiným, navýsost inteligentním mužem, břitce pohotovým a ve skrytu zranitelným. 

„Teď jsi, Snape, příliš napjatý. Moc toho nesvedeš, doku se neuvolníš.“ 

„A co navrhuješ, že bych s tím měl dělat?“ odpověděl Snape, zvedl se na jeden loket a odsunul se od něj k čelu postele. 

„Ty? Nic. Začnu tě kouřit a uvidíme, jak to půjde. Myslím, že by tím to tvoje... napětí mohlo trochu povolit.“ 

Snape do krve zrudl a odvrátil pohled. 

Moody se nad něj sklonil, jednou rukou se podepřel o postel a přiblížil obličej k jeho klínu. 

„Jsi připravený, Snape? Stačí slovo, a okamžitě přestanu, jasné?“ 

„Nezdržuj to.“ 

Moody se díval, jak Snapeovi ve tváři nervozitu vystřídalo překvapení, když ho vzal do úst. Málem čekal sarkastickou poznámku, ale Snape velmi rychle pozbyl schopnost souvisle se vyjadřovat. Moody postupoval pomaloučku polehoučku a ani na chvíli se nepřestal ovládat, kdežto Snape se mu zcela poddal, prohýbal se v zádech, zmítal sebou, sténal, chvěl se a nakonec zůstal zadýchaný nehybně ležet. Když otevřel oči, zorničky měl rozšířené a vypadal omámeně, jako by byl zfetovaný. 

Moody se posunul po posteli, až byli na stejné úrovni, a zlehka ho políbil. 

„Jaký to bylo?“ 

Snape vypadal, že ztratil řeč. Otevřel ústal, ale slova z nich nevyšla. 

„Takže dobrý?“ 

Snape přikývl. 

„Už Lupinovi věříš? Že měl pravdu, když tvrdil, že nikdo neumí vykouřit péro tak jako já?“ 

Snapeovi cukly koutky. Snažil se potlačit úsměv. 

„Ale jde to ještě líp. Říkal jsem si, že bych tě mohl malinko poplašit, kdybych ti napoprvé strčil prst do zadku a dráždil ti prostatu. Ale... třeba příště.“ 

Snape na něj upřel vyjevené oči. 

„Cože... cože bys?“ 

„Příště ti strčím prst dovnitř, až tě budu kouřit. Musím tě trochu uvolnit, jestli myslíš vážně, že tě mám ošukat.“ 

Snape se zhluboka nadechl a zdálo se, že se trochu vzpamatoval. 

„To zní, jako by sis myslel, že ti dám víc než jednu příležitost.“ 

„Snape, jednou ti to se mnou _nebude_ stačit, to tě můžu ujistit.“ 

#### 12

„Alastore, jak vypadá tvoje práce s hůlkou?“ 

Následujícího rána u snídaně, u které Snape působil poněkud utahaně, byl Lupin v obzvlášť dobré náladě. Na Moodyho celou dobu jedním okem pobaveně pomrkával. A teď, když bylo sklizené nádobí, si ho vzal stranou, aby si s ním „popovídal“. 

Moody nechápavě nakrčil čelo. „Viděls mě. Bledě, ale tu a tam něco svedu.“ 

„A jak ti jdou umlčovací zaklínadla.“ 

„Slušně.“ 

Lupin pozvedl jedno obočí a zacukal mu koutek úst. 

„V tom případě bych ti doporučil, abys příště nějaké použil,“ řekl. 

Moody nehnul brvou, ale žaludek se mu zhoupl. Když o tom tak teď přemýšlel, nevybavoval si, že by včera v noci seslal jediné umlčovací zaklínadlo. Jak noc postupovala, Snape ztrácel zábrany – a nacházel hlas. A Lupin s Weasleym měli sousední ložnici. 

Lupin ho poplácal po ruce a odsunul se otravovat někoho jiného, zatímco Moody dumal, jak to řekne Snapeovi. Nemohl uvěřit, že se dopustil takové chyby. Na takovéhle věci si vždycky dával pozor. Ne že by mu ležela na srdci diskrétnost – nestyděl se zato, že měl se Snapem sex, navzdory tomu, jaký měl na toho bývalého Smrtijeda názor a jak často ho dával najevo. Ale Snape si bude připadat trapně a Moody si uvědomil, že mu na tom, co Snape cítí, záleží. 

Lupin právě se Snapem mluvil. Merline, Snape ho zabije. Nebo možná nejdřív zabije Lupina, protože je slyšel, a pak až jeho. A ten Weasleyovic spratek je zřejmě slyšel taky, takže Snape zabije i Weasleyho. Co když to Weasley už řekl mladé Brownové? Z toho kouká masakr. 

Moody se vydal vstříc svému osudu. 

Lupin Snapeovi vykládal historku o tom, jak se jeho syn pokouší batolit. Vypadalo to, že základy lokomoce považuje za výkon na úrovni úspěšného složení OVCÍ. 

„Á, Alastore, přišel jsi zase Severusovi nabídnout prohloubení jeho sexuální výchovy?“ 

Moody seveřel pevně hůlku a uvažoval, zda bude schopný vyčarovat štítové kouzlo. 

„To bych si raději do řitního otvoru strkal tlustočervy,“ opáčil Snape se svým obvyklým úsměškem a bez jediné stopy po nervozitě či rozpacích. 

Moodymu došlo, že musí vzít do hrsti rozum, nikoliv hůlku, a tvář mu roztála do úsměvu. 

„Můžu ti nabídnout něco mnohem většího a tvrdšího,“ řekl a usmál se přímo lačně. 

Snape na něj upřel pohrdavý pohled. „Domníval bych se, že to bude zážitek obdobný, až na to, že tlustočerv má víc šarmu,“ odvětil. 

Poprvé od konce války Moody spatřil toho Severuse Snapea, který úspěšně tajil před celým kouzelnickým světem – s výjimkou Albuse Brumbála –, na které straně ve skutečnosti stojí. V jeho tváři nebylo nejmenší stopy po tom, že se včerejší noc vůbec odehrála. Reagoval na něj naprosto stejně jako včera nebo minulý týden. Co spolu minulou noc prováděli, se od Snapea nikdo nedozví. 

A zdálo se, že se to nikdo nedozví ani od Lupina. Večer pak Moody usoudil, že se musí přiznat, že na umlčovací zaklínadla zapomněl a že je Lupin slyšel. 

„Tak zapomněl.“ Snape nevypadal, že by to na něj udělalo příznivý dojem. 

„Mrzí mě to. Obyvkle si na tyhle věci dávám pozor.“ 

„Co děláš obvykle ovšem v tomhle případě není podstatné, že?“ 

Moody sklopil oči. Snape ho ještě nezabil, ale to neznamenalo, že na to nedojde. 

„Čili, Lupin to ví.“ 

Moody přikývl. 

„Co ten Weasleovic spratek?“ 

„Podle všeho ne. Lupin říkal, že Weasley byl u mladé Brownové, a když se vrátil, tak už se Lupinovi povedlo seslat vlastní umlčovací zaklínadlo.“ 

Snape se dál snažil tvářit popuzeně, ale v očích se mu zračila úleva. „Lupin snad ví, jak udržet tajemství,“ řekl. „Buď rád, že v sousedním pokoji nebyl Brousek.“ 

Moody se mírně otřásl. 

„A příště,“ pokračoval Snape a téměř neznatelně pozvedl obočí,„si pokud možno dej větší pozor.“ 

Moody sáhl po hůlce. „Když už říkáš příště... co by sis tak představoval?“ 

Snape k němu přistoupil, dotkl se jeho paže a tváře mu lehce zrůžověly. Pak udělal krok zpátky a začal si rozepínat hábit. 

Moody zvedl hůlku. 

„ _Silencio_.“ 

#### 13

Moody přejel prstem po placatce, kterou držel v ruce. Byla cínová a byly v ní vyryté ochranné runy, které nedovolily, aby se jí dotkl někdo, komu to Moody nedovolil. Při styku s šestnácti druhy jedů změnila barvu, v závislosti na daném jedu. Snoubily se v ní překrásná umělecká práce a zručné čáry a kouzla. Před více než čtyřiceti lety mu ji daroval Albus Brumbál, když mu Moody pomohl dopadnout černokněžníka, který usiloval zničit Bradavice. 

Taky to bylo, v kombinaci se správným zaklínadlem, jedno z pouhých tří přenášedel do domova, který si na stará kolena tiše budoval na Jižním Uistu. Nikdy tam nepobyl víc než jeden nebo dva týdny v roce, aby k němu nepřitáhl pozornost. Ale teď když byl Voldemort nadobro pryč, se Moody rozhodl, že toho bylo dost. Bylo na čase tiše se z očí kouzelnického světa vytratit. 

Ten večer si Snape dával s návratem do ložnice na čas. Od chvíle, kdy se doslechl, že Moodyho propuštějí, byl nezvykle nemluvný. Když se Moody zmínil, že si musí začít balit, okatě vyzval Burbageovou k partii šachů. Přišel zpět, když už měl Moody kompletně zbaleno, až na pár nezbytností na zítřejší ráno, a dobrých dvacet minut už vysedával v pyžamu a županu na své posteli. Zkoušel si číst, ale zjistil, že se nedokáže soustředit, a tak se vrátil k placatce, držel ji v dlaních a přemýšlel, jak to udělat. 

Klidně by Snapeovi mohl prostě poslat sovu, říkal si. Nebo by Snape mohl poslat sovu jemu. Pro Snapea by nebyl problém přemístit se na Iochdar a pro něj by nebyl problém se tam s ním setkat. Jenomže Moody měl pocit, že pokud Snapea nechá jít, zmizí nadobro. Vynucený pobyt ve společném pokoji dal vzniknout zárodkům důvěry, a to mezi muži jinak podezíravými, paranoidními a raněnými. Moody měl podezření, že jakmile Snape zase osamí, neuvěří, že by ho on mohl chtít ještě někdy vidět. 

„Máš zabaleno?“ 

„Sakumprásk. Nechal jsem si venku jen pár věcí, šaty na zítra a tak.“ 

Snape přikývl a zastavil se bez jediného slova uprostřed pokoje. 

„Taky se odsud už co nevidět dostaneš,“ řekl Moody, když mu došlo, že tam Snape bude jen tak stát. 

Snape pokrčil rameny. „Hm.“ 

„Až k tomu dojde, tak jsem si říkal...“ Zadíval se na placatku. „Říkal jsem si, že bylo hezké se s tebou vidět.“ 

Snape se na něj zamračil. 

„Už jsi tu zavřený nějak dlouho, Moody. Nikdo příčetný se nemůže domnívat, že by bylo hezké vidět se se mnou.“ 

„To máš možná pravdu, Snape. Ale bylo by hezké si s tebou zase zašukat. Myslím, že mi tvoje těsná prdel bude po čase chybět. A rád si zahraju šachy se schopným protivníkem. Ušetřils mě nekonečných partií s Brouskem, kterému trvá čtvrt hodiny táhnout a stejně ten tah nestojí za nic.“ 

Snape se pousmál. Už to byl skoro měsíc, co se začal kolem Moodyho ochomýtat, zasedl-li s Brousekm k šachovnici. Po pár hrách jim začal komentovat techniku, kritizovat tahy a celkově je zvysoka poučovat. 

Moody ho pak pochopitelně musel vyzvat k partii. A Snape ho s přehledem porazil. Od té doby si zahráli jednou, někdy i dvakrát denně. Když měl štěstí, jednu partii ze tří Moody vyhrál. 

„Je ti jasné, že to znamená, že s tím zmetkem nejspíš budu muset hrát.“ 

„Ber to jako motivaci dostatečně se uzdravit, aby tě propustili. Pak se můžeš sebrat a přijít si zahrát zase se mnou.“ 

Moody jeho směrem napřáhl placatku a zrak upřel k zemi. 

„Je to přenášedlo,“ zahuhlal. „Když ji vezmeš do ruky a řekneš _Uibhist a Deas_ , ocitneš se kousek od mojí chalupy.“ 

Snape na sobě nedal nic znát. „U chalupy,“ řekl. 

„Opravuju si takovou starou chalupu zbylou z opuštěného hospodářství.“ 

Zvedl hůlku a seslal umlčovací zaklínadlo. 

„Je... je na Jižním Uistu. Za kopcem tam žije moje dcera, ale kromě ní a její rodiny široko daleko nikdo není. Je schovaná před nejhorším větrem a k moři je to krátká procházka. Myslím si, že by se ti tam líbilo.“ 

Pozorně Snapea sledoval. A tentokrát něco spatřil: oči lehce rozšířené překvapením. Ať byly Snapeovy znalosti jakékoliv, ať kdovíjak dalece pátral a bez ohledu na to, co mu kdo prozradil, nebylo pravděpodobné, že by se mu podařilo přijít na jeho dcery. Rozhodně by nebyl schopen zjistit, že jedna z nich je stále naživu. 

„Jižní Uist. Nejsou to Orkneje?“ 

„Hebridy. Vnější. Velmi odlehlé.“ 

„Té volbě rozumím.“ 

„Byla odtamtud moje žena.“ 

O Vševědě vědět mohl. Moody se mu o ní bezděčně zmínil a Albusovi byly její existence a smrt známy, třebaže se s ní nikdy nesetkal. 

„A proto tam žije tvoje dcera?“ 

„Nevyrostla tam. Když dodělala školu, rozhodla se žít s prarodiči. Po mudlovsku. Vzala si místního kluka. Mají hospodářství.“ 

„Nevybavuju si, že bych celé půl století zpátky v Bradavicích viděl záznam o dětech s příjmením Moody.“ 

„Chodily do Krásnohůlek. A nikdy neměly moje jméno. Byla to... No, víš jak to někdy chodí v čistokrevných rodinách.“ 

Jeho otec málem vyletěl z kůže při představě, že by děti, které považoval za mudlovské šmejdy, nesly jeho jméno. Moody neměl námitek, aby dostaly jméno své matky. 

„Přiznám se, že mě překvapuje, že jsi byl ženatý. Kdo by si tebe vzal?“ 

„Kolegyně bystrozorka. Je dávno po smrti.“ 

Měl nutkání utéct, nebo přinejmenším vykulhat z pokoje. Ale nehnul se a nedal na sobě nic znát, i když si ho Snape měřil přimhouřenýma očima. Celé to samozřejmě bylo složitější, ale Moody si nebyl jistý, kolik je toho v tuhle chvíli připraven prozradit. 

„Jmenovala se Vševěda,“ řekl nakonec. 

„S takovým jménem to musela mít ve škole veselé. Chodila do Bradavic?“ 

Moody si dovolil pousmání. 

„To jo. Trošičku s tím narážela. Ale měla... kuráž. Jako prefekt jsem s ní měl samé potíže.“ 

„Nic jiného sis bezpochyby nezasloužil.“ 

„To bezpochyby.“ 

Znovu ke Snapeovi napřáhl tu placatku, až se dotkla jeho ruky. Snape kolem ní sevřel bledé, kostnaté prsty. 

„Prostě... prostě doraž, jasné? Ať tohle není naposled.“ 

#### 14

Moody se procházel po polích, před sebou dva staré ovčácké psy z hospodářství své dcery a zeťe. Na honění se za ovcemi už byli moc staří – oba měli artrózu a jeden oslepl na jedno oko –, ale trochu života v sobě pořád měli. 

Jeho dcera trvala na tom, že mu budou „dělat společnost“, kdežto on namítal, že se jich jen chce zbavit, protože jsou staří a k ničemu. Miona poznamenala, že v tom případě jsou pro něj jako dělaní, a vrazila mu do náruče pár rozdrbaných psích dek. Nepřestával si jí stěžovat, že všude trousí černé a bílé chlupy, ale oba věděli, že je má docela rád. Kamkoliv šel, předháněli ho, a pak se ohlíželi, jestli je pořád za nimi, a v noci mu vyskočili na postel a spali v nohách. 

A taky to byli výborní hlídači. Začali štěkat přesně dvě vteřiny před tím, než ucítil, že někdo prošel jeho ochrannými kouzly. Moc možností, kdo by to mohl být, nebylo: jeho dcera, zeť nebo jedno z jejich dětí. Al byl zpátky doma po několika měsících vandrování po Asii. Chodil za svým dědečkem na návštěvu skoro každý den, takže to mohl být on. Ledaže že by... Moody se zhluboka nadechl. Ledaže by to byl Severus Snape. 

Přidal do kroku, zatímco psi běželi napřed. A nebyl to bezstarostný poklus, jako když se jednalo o někoho z rodiny, spíš takové plížení – kousek popoběhli, a pak se přikrčili a číhali. Moody vytáhl hůlku. Možná to byl Snape, anebo to možná byl někdo úplně jiný, komu se podařilo proniknout druhou nejlepší magickou ochranou hned po Azkabanu. 

Když se obezřetně vynořil zpoza rohu chalupy, uviděl u dveří stát černě oděnou postavu. Psi se hrbili asi tak metr od Snapea, a to tak, aby se na něj jeden nebo druhý mohl vrhnout, bez ohledu na to, kterým směrem by se snažil uniknout. Snape měl v ruce hůlku a ostražitě psy sledoval. 

„Za ty psy se omluvám, Snape. Jsou hodně bystří.“ 

„Tak to se k tobě hodí. Mají se ustavičně na pozoru?“ 

Moody ze zašklebil. „Tak nějak. Ačkoliv kdyby uviděli ovci, tak budou v tu ránu pryč. Mnohem zajímavější než bývalí Smrtijedi.“ 

„Povedu to v patrnosti.“ 

Moody ho dovedl dovnitř a nabídl mu jedinou židli, která nebyla plná psích chlupů. Chalupa byla vevnitř větší, než se zdála – Miona sice kouzelnický svět zavrhla, ale neměla namitek, aby si její otec staré kamenné zdi vylepšil špetkou kouzelnické zedničiny. 

Původně to byla jediná místnost, ale Moody přidal dvě samostatné ložnice, zvětšil obývací pokoj a kuchyni a přistavěl opulentní koupelnu. Vzadu byla ještě volná místnost, momentálně plná starých kufrů a krabic s knihami, pro které ještě nenašel police. Napadlo ho už, že by se tam mohla zřídit dílnička, ale zatím se k tomu nedostal. 

„Jak je to dlouho, co tě pustili?“ 

„Týden.“ 

„A kam jsi šel? Slyšel jsem, že v Tkalcovské už...“ 

Snape si povzdechl. „Na kanape k Lupinům.“ 

„No to potěš koště, to musela být zábava. Nikoho jsi neproklel?“ 

Snape zavrtěl hlavou. „Možná kdybych zůstal ještě den, tak by na to došlo.“ 

„A z Tkalcovské jsi něco zachránil? Cokoliv?“ 

Snape sklopil oči a potřásl hlavou. „Zničili všechno.“ 

Moody k němu došel a podal mu hrnek s čajem a kapkou místní whiskey. 

„Na, tohle si dej.“ 

Snape zvedl hrnek k ústům a téměř celý ho naráz vypil. 

„Díky,“ řekl maličko chraptivě, jak ho whiskey poškrábala v krku. 

„Máš nějaké plány?“ 

Snape zase zavrtěl hlavou. 

„Víš, že budu rád, když zůstaneš tady. Místa je tu dost. Na psy si zvykneš. Vzadu je volná místnost jako dělaná na vaření lektvarů.“ 

Snape vzhlédl. Vypadal ostražitě, jako by si nebyl jistý, jestli tu nabídku myslí doopravdy. 

„Nebyl jsem si jistý, jestli mě budeš chtít vidět,“ řekl a sklopil zase oči. „Jenže... No, dal jsi mi to přenášedlo. Řekl jsem si, že to třeba znamená, že bys mě vidět chtěl. Nebo aspoň že budeš chtít zpátky to přenášedlo.“ 

„Jseš praštěnej pitomec, Snape... Severusi. Myslíš, že přenášedla k sobě domů rozdávám kde komu, pro případ, že by náhodou chtěl někdo přijít na návštěvu? Tak hloupej snad nejsi.“ 

Snape se dál díval do země a tvář mu zalil lehký ruměněc. „Říkal jsem si, že sis to třeba rozmyslel. Když jsi zpátky doma, s rodinou.“ 

„Vím, co chci, Snape.“ 

Udělal k němu krok a vzal ho za ruku, aby ho zvedl na nohy. Druhou rukou ho vzal za bradu, aby mu viděl do těch zachmuřených černých očí. 

„A to je co, Moody? Máš na mysli něco konkrétního?“ 

„Pár nápadů bych měl,“ zavrčel Moody. „Zrovna teď si tě chci odvést do postele a kouřit tě, dokud nebudeš křičet, a pak tě ošukat do bezvědomí. V opravdické posteli. Bez zatraceného Lupina a mladého Weasleyho v sousedním pokoji. A pak, až se ráno probudím, bych si to rád zopakoval. Taky bych si to rád vyzkoušel na dalších místech. Na pohovce před krbem, na kuchyňském stole...“ 

Naklonil se k němu a přitáhl si ho k sobě. „Jistě si to dokážeš představit,“ zašeptal se rty těsně u jeho ucha. 

„A pak?“ 

„No, pak se asi uvidí, Snape. Co kdybychom prostě začali a počkali si, jak se to vyvrbí?“ 

Moody cítil, že se Snape uvolnil. Černovlasá hlava na jeho rameni kývla. 

„Tak jo.“ 

Moody ho pevně sevřel. Přivinul k sobě Snapea, bývalého Smrtijeda, bývalého špeha, bývalého nepřítele, v těsném obětí. Zabloudil očima k fotografii na krbové římse. Měl tuhle Vševědinu fotku nejradši, přestože se na něj obvykle mračila nebo obracela oči v sloup. Vyzařovala z ní mocná síla jejího ducha, která ho k ní kdysi tak přitáhla. 

Tentokrát se ale tvářila jinak. Něžněji, láskyplněji, jako když se dívala na své děti nebo na něj v těch nejintimnějších chvilkách. Usmála se, a pak neznatelně přikývla. Moody zavřel oči a nadechl se vůně Snapeových vlasů. Uvidí, jak se to vyvrbí. Ale byl si jistý, že ať už se to vyvrbí jakkoliv, bude to dobré. 

\- konec -


End file.
